ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Nether Nerds
Ludwig and the Nether Nerds is the thirteenth instalment of the Minecraftia series. Synopsis After finally being freed, Magnus, Ellie and even Petra, Axel, and Gerald agree to help Ludwig search for Blaze Rods. They find a dome made of obsidian instead. They enter and see a group full of "Nether Nerds". Magnus is excited by this, but after they discover the leader has a craving for power, he helps them satisfy it. Plot Chapter 1: The Shortage We knew this war was getting serious once again. Never have we lost so many experienced players since the battle. We needed some rest, and that meant spending time in the Army Motel. I saw that Gerald and Ellie were discussing something. "It may look nice, but it's all sugars. There's no substance," stated Gerald. "It tastes nice, Gerald, that's all that matters," replied Ellie. I walked over. "Ah. Ludwig. We just made supper. Gerald was trying to convince me that fruit and veg is better than my magnificent cake," stated Ellie. "It's no contest. The veg has real nutritional value," replied Gerald. "Oh, I'm with Gerald. Vegetables, please," I said. "Ahaha! He gets it!" exclaimed Gerald. "Gerald, we need some extra potions. Get the blaze rods out of the chest," I said. Gerald went over. I got some fruit and Gerald returned. "There aren't any blaze rods," stated Gerald. "We'll have to get some then," I replied. "Can I come?" asked Witherstorm. Everyone looked at us. "We can't invite everyone to come. It'll be chaos, and half of our group will die," I said. I invited Gerald, Axel, Petra, Magnus, and Ellie. "Aww," said Witherstorm. "Yeah!" stated Jude. "Suit yourself," replied SuperLaserGuy1. Chapter 2: The Nether Me, Gerald, Axel, Petra, Magnus, and Ellie all walked out of the house. "I don't really get to do anything anymore," stated Axel. "Now's your time to shine," I replied. "Yes," replied Axel. "Thanks for bringing me along," said Petra. I nodded. We all went to the portal room and we hopped in. I looked around at the hellish red area. Chapter 3: The Dome Something was different. There was a massive nether brick dome in the background. We could see flames and hear chaos. "That, is cool," stated Magnus. "Yeah, it's not," replied Gerald. We all went over and were introduced to Iggy and Herbert. "Hi! I'm Iggy!" stated Iggy. "Hi! I'm Herbert!" stated Herbert. "Ludwig. This is Gerald, Axel, Petra, Magnus, and Ellie," I said. Chapter 4: Travelier Inn We followed them inside and saw a sign that said "Travelier Inn". "Enjoy your stay!" stated Herbert. We were room 14. "I'm not making nice with Nether people," stated Gerald. "Why not?" I asked. "Personal experience," replied Gerald. "Huh?" asked Magnus. "Yeah. What?" asked Ellie. "Do you really wanna know?" asked Gerald. "Yes!" exclaimed Axel. Chapter 5: The Rig "There's a guy called Omen. I think he owns this place," stated Gerald. "What's bad about him?" asked Petra. "He rigged the game. Anyone who fights him will die. The dude has a mondo obsession with power. He'll fight anyone who gets between him and his power," explained Gerald. "Seriously?" I asked. "As serious as it gets," Gerald replied. We heard as there was a knock at the door. We hoped that Gerald was wrong and that Omen didn't own this place. Chapter 6: Omen Herbert opened the door. "The leader wants Ludwig," he said. I followed Herbert. A dark figure stood before me. "Hello. I... am Omen," introduced the dark figure. "Hello," I responded. "I heard you met Iggy and Herbert," Omen said. I nodded. "Go over to their hotel room. Room 118. Go. Now," ordered Omen. I left his office and went back to the hotel. Chapter 7: An Alliance Assembled I went to the second floor. I found Room 118 and entered. Iggy and Herbert were inside. "Hello, Ludwig," said Iggy. They looked at me. "Let's form an alliance. I want to give you some key information," stated Herbert. "Okay," I replied. "Omen wants to fight you. You should prepare. We know how to break the curse," stated Iggy. They told me how to break the curse. I had to shoot an Arrow of Poison into his left eye where the immortality chip was placed. I went back to the group and told them. "Let's fight!" exclaimed Magnus. Chapter 8: The Fire Chambers We arrived at the fire chambers. The hallway in the Dome. We saw everyone in the city of sorts preparing for the fight. Omen looked at Gerald and I. "Ah. Hello, Ludwig," said Omen. I nodded once. "I also have a surprise for you, Gerald," stated Omen. Gerald looked at him with a confused look. "Your friends, Gerald," stated Omen. "What about them?" Gerald asked. Chapter 9: Death Omen brought out three people. Ewan, Ellis, and Sirius. "Guys?" asked Gerald. "Gerald? Who is this crazy guy?" asked Ewan. "I don't know!" replied Gerald. I looked at Omen. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Gerald. Spare one. JUST one," stated Omen. I saw Gerald shake as he got his sword and started to stab everyone. Axel and Petra fired several arrows, Ellie built redstone machines and Magnus ignited TNT. Chapter 10: Ludwig vs Omen I went on stage. "Guys! Go down!" I yelled. They obeyed and got off the stage. I tried to attack Omen, but he blocked. I remembered the rig, and I shot an arrow through his eye. He yelled in pain. "You... you broke my rig!" exclaimed Omen. "Yeah. I did," I replied. I stabbed him multiple times. I watched as he disappeared. "You killed him?" exclaimed Gerald. "RUN!" I yelled. We all ran. Chapter 11: Escape We all ran for the exit portal on the other side of the dome. We even saw Iggy and Herbert chase us. "I've never enjoyed running so much!" exclaimed Gerald. On the way, we saw several blazes. "We came here for a reason!" exclaimed Gerald. He ran towards the blazes and started to kill them. "Hurry!" exclaimed Petra. He got the last blaze rod. "Hurry! Please, hurry!" I yelled. He returned and we all continued to run. Chapter 12: The Portal Back We entered the portal and returned home. We saw everyone waiting for us. "You made it our alive!" exclaimed Jimbob. "Just barely," replied Gerald. "Yeah!" exclaimed Jude. "We had a crazy adventure," I said. It was another happy ending. For now. We knew they were working for Cedryth. We knew it all along. Hopefully the leader dying would slow them down. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Magnus *Ellie *Petra *Omen *Iggy *Herbert *Gerald-XR-Donovan *Axel Trivia *It is very likely that the others will either not appear in this story or will only have a minor or cameo role. Category:Stories Category:Stories Published in 2017 Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Being Written By EllegaardRedstone22 Category:EllegaardRedstone22